Shades & Tones
by AtteroAdepto
Summary: Hiccup made a mistake and Toothless knew it, His life crumbled and fell, and now he does not feel the way he did. Just anger. But it was their fault. Snotlout shouldn't have touched that dragon! It was sick and the father was getting it medicine. and he just, Killed it. {Dark!Toothless Deathfic.} Rated T! This is my update story, were I supply you with Updates! With Entertainment!
**This story is primarily designed and made so I can release updates to you guys. Updates with entertainment. BTW! This story's first chapter will be a bit messy, and will hold a important character death. This story is not connected to any other of my Universes.**

 **Dark!Toothless**

 **Deathfic**

 **Updates at bottom,** _ **plz reed**_

 _ **Toothless's Perspective**_

"Go Toothless! Go!" his voice was harsh and used, my little rider was tired and scared. But i was not much better. Hiccup and I had been running for a long time. "Stop, here let me get on." I had to be slower to make sure Hiccup could keep up. Sure him getting on now had its advantages, like being able to move faster, but now was not the best time, not while he was still after us. A dragon, if you could call it that.

I stopped letting hiccup attempt to get on, but before he could a shrill noise could be heard. Looking back down the cave tunnel we were coming from, a bright sky blue light shined. The light grew in size before we realized it was infact, blue flame. The tunnel was filled with it, like a train on a collision course with us. Hiccup wrenched himself up onto me, and I broke into a sprint. I could feel his tears on my back, I had shed tears earlier myself.

I couldn't deny that this was our fault. Or maybe I should blame that fat oaf Snotlout, for killing that sick hatchling, even if it was by accident. Now the hatchlings father was very upset, actually on second thought he was enraged to the point of becoming _feral_. But it was Hiccups idea to come and train this banished dragon, the guardians at Ravenhiem warned us. But Hiccup is stubborn and didn't turn down the challenge.

I could practically feel the flame melting the tip of my tail, but luck was on my side as I found a side tunnel. Diving into it saving both or skins, quite literally. That flame would have melt you skin in seconds, even just by standing within a meter from a source of it. Hiccup slid off, his gaze looking further down the tunnel.

I followed his stare, finding an opening in the cave, leading to the outside world. A direct view of the surrounding forest below, the ocean surrounding the island and the Island of Raven in the distance. The buildings in the distance roosting atop a mountain of Raven; Ravenhiem.

Hiccup collapsed to his knees, sobbing. "I did this…" he sobbed. "We shouldn't have come here. _I_ shouldn't have brought us here." His head fell into his hands. He was filthy. His clothes covered in dirt and blood stains, it was ripe with tears and cuts. "They're dead because of me. Because I thought I could train any dragon." He wasn't wrong. "But that was no dragon, not a dragon that could be trained anyway." I watched as his hands fell to his knees. I come around to stand in front of him. His eyes were stained with dirt and soot. The tears collected dirt and dragged it down his face. Eyes bloodshot and a gash covered his forehead, that leaked blood like a waterfall. I was in no better shape myself, I could feel the momentous amounts of lesions that covered my own body.

I prodded the boy, gaining his attention. He looked at me with heavy eyes. Such a shame and guilt they held. He was responsible for the deaths of the other human teens and their dragons alike. I gestured out the exit of the cave, hoping Hiccup would understand that they had to leave.

Hiccup stood. "We have to let the Guardians know what happened here." I started making my way to the entrance, Hiccup ambling closely behind me.

 **(Gore Ahead)**

But then the worst possible thing happened. My world came crashing down around me. Hiccup inhaled harshly, and I turned to face him. I just about cried there. Hiccup was suspended about half a meter in the air, eight large claws piercing through his torso. The blood ran in large rivulets down his body, his clothing not able to soak the amount of blood that poured from his wounds. Hiccuped wheezed, his hands in mid movement, as if he was unsure of what to do with them.

Hiccup's gaze moved to me, tears were leaking from his wide eyes. Behind him the head of a pitch black dragon made itself known, its two eyes literally glowing a bright sapphire blue. They were a solid color, no pupils were visible. The shone with hate and anger. He looked at me with such hate. He had Hiccup in his death grasp, just as Snotlout had his hatchling. He was punishing me. Blind hate started to boil in me but Hiccup defused it with his weak, fading voice.

"Toothless go…" he wheezed, "Tell the guardians…" The dark dragon growled at the name of the guardians. "Go."

And then without warning Hiccup screamed, the claws literally tore Hiccup in two, His entrails and organs slipping out onto the ground. You thought the blood was flowing fast before, now it was as if someone was pouring a bucket. The screamed silenced, and his two halves were thrown against the wall. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I knew I could not fight this thing, I watched as it killed Stormfly and Hookfang far too quickly, and with ease.

The larger evil dragon started crawling towards me, snarling. I took no more time to wait as a sprinted out the exit of the cave. The dragon close behind. Once in the light i look back behind me to see _him_. He was not a normal dragon. He was large in size, and looked a bit like a night fury with two horns as well as ears on his head. But that was not all he emanated a dark smoke like mist from its body the dissipated mere inches from his body, as well as arches of black mist sort of like a solar flare emanated from him as well.

He was a legendary rare _Mystic Shadow Dragon_. I knew why he was so feral. Those types of dragons were extremely loyal to their mates and family and if betrayed by any, become confused and aggressive. But if one of the loved ones were to die...aggression was not a suiting word, it was too much of an understatement.

The Shadow dragon ceased its chase, being some what disoriented by the sun light and returning back to its cave home. I was the only one of nine to escape, all of teens and their respective dragons, except I, were killed. Including his young rider.

Toothless collapsed in tears, weeping for his lost friends but mostly about his best friend.

He was alone.

 **Updates**

Ok Sheeple. I have to say that my story Pearlescent skies, the next chapter is taking a little while to write. I am finding it rather difficult to write the chapter. To be honest I didn't know where to go with it in the first place so (please don't hate me, please don't hate meeeeee…) I going to put it on Hiatus just so I can develop a plot line and so I can work on Nightwalkers and Solar Flare. It won't be on Hiatus for long, I just need to develop it outside of fanfiction before continuing. As you know it's a _Running Away/Transformation/Hiccup x OC/Probably something else_ story. If anyone would want to help with this they can, just PM me!

Also Solar Flare, for those how don't know, was the first concept derived from me for HTTYD, back before I started doing HTTYD fanfics, and Nightwalkers was the second. But in my nervousness to upload to a larger demographic of people from what I was originally writing for, I released Nightwalkers first, to test the waters so to speak. But after a while I benched Solar Flare, thinking maybe people wouldn't like it, due to the lack of Sci Fi HTTYD fictions I found. But of course in the end, due to a friendly community it was released as a concept for my fan base to see how people would react. Unsurprisingly It received good feedback. Even with my unnatural love for dragons, I am very passionate about Science Fiction.

Other than that, school is getting in the way. I'm having to focus more on my exams and assessments that I am doing. So, as you may have noticed, chapter uploads have become more and more scarce and further apart. Sorry to say but I'm sort of sorry not sorry for this. This is my last year of high school and I need to focus.

For my best fans; _TheArizona, BloodshotJW_ and _Retrokill_ , you guys are fantastic and I want you to keep being amazing, please. Dear god please. Your reviews are what I look forward to the most on my fictions.

That's not to say I don't enjoy all Reviews, favs, and follows, because I do, it keeps these stories alive as well as this profile.

Huh...I really should update my profile…

Well I guess that means that...Solar Flare will be updated next, OH and this chapter is going to be interesting…;)

Thank you all for understanding (hopefully) and I will see you next time.

Attero.

P.S If you liked the story written above then let me know and I'll put it on my _Write this story list_! And if you really liked it and want more, then I have to see what I can do, but can't promise much.


End file.
